stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Excelsior (prototype)
| type = Heavy cruiser | class = Excelsior | status = Active (2409) | image2 = USSExcelsiorVOY.jpg }} .]] The USS ''Excelsior'' (NCC-2000) was a Federation starship in service from the late 23rd to (at least the last quarter of) the 24th century. Originally dubbed the "Great Experiment", Excelsior was the first Starfleet ship fitted with transwarp drive. Though the "experiment" apparently failed, the vessel played a role in the historic Khitomer Accords and became the prototype for heavy cruisers, serving the front lines of Federation exploration and defense efforts until the end of the 24th century. ( , , ) :Some fans debate the apparent failure of the transwarp drive, but the '' mentions that the Excelsior showed different computer display graphics on the bridge in Star Trek VI, indicating that it was no longer equipped with transwarp drive.'' As NX-2000 Lieutenant Gretchen Jaeger was a navigator on Excelsior for one year, then transferred to the ''Enterprise''-A. ( : The Dianasian Gift) Late 2280s From its relaunch until late 2289, Captain Lawrence H. Styles commanded Excelsior, with Commander Hikaru Sulu serving as first officer. ( novel: ) In 2289, Excelsior ferried relief crews to the Gorn nestworld, which had been decimated by the Kelvan War. (Orion Press: In Harm's Way) 2290s . (STNV: "World Enough and Time)]] Beginning in 2290, Excelsior was under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu. It was then assigned to a three-year shakedown cruise, cataloguing gaseous anomalies in planetary atmospheres in the Beta Quadrant. The Excelsior design was so successful that it was put into mass production; by the 24th century, numerous Excelsior-class vessels were in Starfleet service. On his graduation from Starfleet Academy, Luciano Mantovanni was posted to Excelsior as weapons officer, on the recommendation of James T. Kirk. ( : "Winning the Exchange", "Rank and Privilege") A blonde Vulcanoid woman named Soudek was a navigator. (World Enough and Time) 24th century In May 2302, Excelsior transported Admiral Alexander Rosenzweig to Starbase 7 to assume command of the Starfleet Seventh Fleet. ( : "Back in the Saddle Again") A Commander Rachel Garrett — though not the woman of the same name who was newly in command of the — was second officer of Excelsior in 2333. ( novel: ) Captain Hiromi Sulu was Excelsior's commanding officer in the 2340s and 50s. ( novel: ) 25th century In 2409, the Excelsior was still in active service along with the Excelsior class .( ) Alternate continuities '' '' novel: In this continuity, Valtane was not killed, but transferred off Excelsior by 2294. Janice Rand was only a lieutenant, serving as chief communications officer. Sencus, a Vulcan, was both executive officer and chief science officer. At the end of 2295, Excelsior -- along with other ships of the Sixth Fleet -- was tasked with the exploration of the Beta Quadrant on a seven-year mission. ("New Order") Many of its senior staff -- including Janice Rand, Lojur and Tuvok -- requested transfers before the ship was to embark on its new mission. ("Warp Speed") ''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier'' continuity In an alternate timeline, Excelsior disappeared into a temporal rift while en route to Khitomer in 2293. The assassination attempt on the Federation president, Ra-Ghoratreii, was successful, resulting in the Federation's obliteration of the Klingons. As punishment, the Q Continuum inflicted the Borg upon the races of the Alpha Quadrant. The crew of the 24th century dreadnought ''Excelsior'' aided Sulu's Excelsior in going back to 2293, thus repairing the timeline. (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier: "Yesterday's Excelsior") continuity In the ''Pendragon'' timeline, the Excelsior was the oldest Starfleet vessel on active duty, and celebrated her 100th year of service in 2385. ( ) Related topics *[[USS Excelsior personnel|USS Excelsior personnel]] External link * * Category:Excelsior class starships Category:Federation prototype starships Category:Federation starships